cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Iraq
Category:Nations _:. Nation Information Republic of Iraq is a very large and older nation at 146 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Republic of Iraq work diligently to produce Aluminum and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Republic of Iraq will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Republic of Iraq has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of Iraq allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Republic of Iraq believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. The government of Republic of Iraq will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. _:. Private Nation Messages Your population density of 30.81 population per mile is at a good level at this time. Your military of 6,423 soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of Republic of Iraq. The infrastructure of Republic of Iraq is adequate at the time with a level of 926.04. _:. Government Information Nation Name: Republic of Iraq Ruler: ennesaj88 Last Activity: 1/31/2007 6:16:05 AM Alliance Affiliation: New Polar Order Alliance Rank: Ranked #45 of 668 alliance nations Capital City: Baghdad Capital Coordinates: 32.99023555965106, 43.9453125 About Republic of Iraq: ..::Proud ex-member nation of the Templar Knights Alliance::.. Government Type: Democracy (Next Available Change 1/26/2007) Your people are happy with this government type. National Religion: (Next Available Change 2/1/2007) Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They desire a belief system which blends Hindu traditions with Islamic monotheistic traditions, the belief in one God and the teachings of the Ten Gurus. Currency Type: Nation Team: - Blue - Team Information Panel Nation Created: 9/7/2006 2:54:47 AM (146 days old) Infrastructure: 926.04 Technology: 144.01 Literacy Rate: 72.32% Tax Rate: 28% Area of Influence: 498.833 mile diameter. 432.738 from purchases/sales/gains, 66.095 from natural growth. War/Peace Preference: War is an option for Republic of Iraq. My Resources: Sugar Aluminum Connected Resources: Sugar, Aluminum, Coal, Gems, Gold, Iron, Lead, Lumber, Marble, Oil, Rubber, Silver Bonus Resources: Steel, Automobiles, Fine Jewlery, Construction, Asphalt, Micro-chips, Radiation Cleanup Improvements: Banks: 5, Factories: 1, Harbors: 1, Stadiums: 1, National Wonders: No national wonders. Environment: 2.00 Senate Votes: 0 Votes _:. Military Information Nation Strength: 7,580.047 Nation Rank: Ranked #2,564 of 37,668 total nations Efficiency: 51.92 Number of Soldiers: 6,423 Deployed Soldiers: 0 Defending Soldiers: 6,423 Number of Tanks: 499 Deployed Tanks: 0 Defending Tanks: 499 Aircraft: 10 Number of Cruise Missiles: 4 Number of Nuclear Weapons: 0 Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars. 13,058 Attacking + 164 Defending = 13,222 Casualties _:. Population Information Total Population: 15,367 Supporters Primary Ethnic Group: Chinese Population Happiness: 31.08 Population Per Mile: 30.81 Population Per Mile. Military Personnel: 6,423 Soldiers Citizens: 8,944 Working Citizens Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $123.81 (A solid economy) Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day $34.67 Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes) $89.14 _:. Government Financial Purchase Transactions 444 transactions Total Income Taxes Collected: $17,817,361.22 Total Expenses Over Time: $17,817,361.14 Bills Paid: $6,273,821.65 Purchases Over Time: $11,543,539.49